jeff the killer x liu yaoi one shot
by NekoKittyLove42
Summary: LIU SURPRISES JEFF AND RETURNS! Lemon


~Jeff's POV~

I was in a deep sleep until I heard my door open.

"LJ...what the fuck do you want?" I grumbled. No answer. Just footsteps closer and closer to my bed.

"LJ it's too fucking early for this..." still no answer, and someone sat down on my bed.

"LJ!" I ripped off my sleeping mask and stared, not that i could help but stare, mind you, I had no eye lids. But...I would have stared even if I did have eye lids. I reached out and touched the most wonderful face. A tear slipped from my eye as I realized that...it really is him...it isn't a dream...

"L...Liu? Liu you're back! I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry!" I cried as I hugged him. "I was insane...I know that isn't am excuse for murdering your family and I'm so sorry I just c-c-c..." I couldn't say anymore, so Liu just held me in his comforting embrace.

"Jeff...I'm not mad at you...I just miss my brother" he said. I just cried harder onto him.

"Oh! Liu, have you met my new family?"

"Some of them, like Slender man and your dog...smile?"

"Yeah, Smile is my dog and Slender man is kind of like a father...but you know...he murders the other children before we can play with them..."

Liu laughed. It had been so long since I had heard his laugh.

"Why don't you sleep in my room and I'll show you around in the morning?" I asked.

"Goofball I only woke you up because it is morning! It's ten!"

"Shit! My clock says...BEN...the digets are BEN red"

Childish laughter echoed through the clock on my computer and turned black again.

"Well, let me get dressed and I'll see you downstairs" I said. He nodded and left. I quickly put on a white hoodie, black dress pants, and sneakers. I had my kitchen knife in my pocket. I ran downstairs like an exited child on Christmas.

"He's back! Guys he's back!" I screamed. Everyone at the breakfast table looked at me and smiled. I didn't know why until I looked down at my white hoodie.

'Liu Wuz Heer' was written in a black permanent marker. Love that guy.

I chuckled.

"Liu?" I called. I didn't see him at the table. Suddenly, a pressure was on my back, arms wrapped around my neck and Liu screamed.

"I've caught the infamous jeff the Killer! Mwahahahahaha!" He laughed.

I laughed and spun around with him on my back. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"Everyone, this is my brother Liu...the one I killed...well, thought I killed. Liu, this is Ticci Toby, Eyeless Jack, BEN Drowned, Smile Dog, Slender Man, Madly, Hoodie, Laughing Jack and wait...where's Jane?"

"She left last night" Slender said.

"Oh, okay" I said.

"Sweet New family Jeff...and...am I still in that family?" Liu asked with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Of course!" I hugged him.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Liu asked.

"Well...we drink beer...play video games...and kill people..." I said.

"Ah, fun" Liu said.

"Haha, yeah" I laughed.

"So, 16 and you still can't drive" Liu said.

"Question?" I asked.

"Statement, you haven't taken your drivers test, you've been missing since you were thirteen" he said.

"Well I don't need to drive...I fucking live with Slender Man, doesn't take me anywhere but come on it's Slender Man. I have a car beat" I said. Liu laughed.

"Yeah that's true, and hey, are you..."

"Am I what?"

"I'll show you" Liu attacked me with tickles. I dropped on the floor laughing from his squirmy fingers flying everywhere.

"S-Stop! Yes! I-I-I am still t-ticklish!" I laughed. "L-Liu!"

I was laughing so hard, everyone was staring at me with shock in their eyes.

Liu finally stopped. I jumped up and ran for the bathroom screaming "I gotta pee!"

When I came back from, well, business, Liu was waiting for me on the couch.

"Hey brother..." he whispered when no one could hear us.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"I still know your weaknesses..." he said. My eyes went wide. "All of them..."

I knew Liu was gay but I didn't know he felt like that...for me...

"Come on" he stood up. I took his hand and he lead me up to his room.

"Wh...What do you mean you know my weaknesses?" I asked nervously as he shut and locked the door.

"I mean I know how to make you squirm in pure ecstasy" he purred. "May I?" He pointed to my pants. I was curious.

"Be gentle?" I asked.

"Of course. You're still my bro...and I wanna make you feel good..." he said. My lip shook a bit when he touched my crotch. He began to rub through my pants, making me squirm.

"See, I said I would make you squirm" he said as the bulge in my pants got bigger. My face must have been a million shades of red.

He slowly unzipped my pants and threw them and my hoodie and shoes and socks on the floor. All that was left was my boxers.

"Oh God...Liu?"

"Yes Jeff?"

"Please be really gentle!" I said.

"I will be, I promise, now lay back..." he said. I nodded and laid down. My head rested on his pillows. Suddenly it was drafty. The light, faint sound of something flying through the air caught my attention. I didn't dare look down, I would be humiliated. But I knew. I didn't have my boxers on anymore.

Liu made it very obvious.

He pumped me slowly and gently. I gasped as his warm hands grasped me.

"Its ok, Jeff, I'm being gentle" he said.

"I know but...I just...don't...want to...aaah" I stopped and moaned.

"Jeff how many inches are you now?"

"T-ten!" I moaned. He started to pump faster.

"Aaaah no Liu no" he didn't stop. In fact, he only got faster.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" I screamed out in pleasure. He started rubbing my balls and he took the tip into his mouth.

"L-Liu...I j-just...c-can't stay c-calm for much l-l-longer...aaaah!" I moaned as he stuck one finger in my ass.

After a solid hour of aah' s and mmm' s, Liu decided I was ready. I was so out of it though, I didn't know until I felt him enter me with his own erection. I cried out. But not in pain. In pure pleasure.

"Oooh Liu! Aaaaahn..." I moaned he thruster out of me and went back in deeper than before.

He pumped me and pounded me until a white liquid shot out of me with force and out of him into me. We cried out during our releases.

Right before we fell asleep, Liu mumbled in my ear.

"Its good to have you back brother..."


End file.
